Trinket Box
by EbonyDraygon
Summary: What sort of mementos does Elizabeth keep in her trinkets box? Not anything she'd like the SGC to find out about for one thing! An unhealthy obbsession with the enemy? Well that's just a matter of opinion...


Trinket Box

Dr Elizabeth Weir was sat at her desk reading yet another report of a surprise wraith attack from Colonel Sheppard's team. Or at least she was trying to. Her mind kept drifting off. She could probably use a coffee to get her through the rest of the reports but last she had heard Rodney had hidden the remaining stock in a fit of paranoia.

What the heck, it was late and no one was going to see her.

She went over to a nearby shelf and took down a carved wooden box. IT was her trinket box, where she kept mementos of her home, her family and … other things. Some things that she wouldn't be keen for the SGC or any of the other people on Atlantis to learn about, except for the not-so-small "fan club" of like minded women who shared her fascination.

Come on, when you got right down to it, those wraith were sexy as hell!

She wasn't exactly certain when this "unhealthy obsession with the enemy" as Sheppard would call it began, but it was probably after they had brought back their first live wraith to Atlantis. Steve, as he had been named by the erstwhile Sheppard, was just sophistication and sexiness personified in her opinion. No way should something that damn good looking belong to an alien species that wanted to eat them, it just wasn't fair. Mind you, perhaps that explained why wraith worshippers were so devoted to their masters. Elizabeth had learnt that some – okay, almost all – the female marines and scientists that had any sort of contact with Steve were as equally smitten. So they formed their own little club.

Oh, and then there had been the challenges.

They would set each other tasks, like who could get a wraith to smile (snarling it had been ruled didn't count), who could design the best wraith tattoo, guess how far down the tattoos go on a wraith's body (the medical staff were excluded because that was just cheating) and of course their most popular topic of discussion, wraith reproduction: did they do it like human males (medical staff included for insider knowledge of wraith anatomy). Her favourite challenges was to get something off a wraith, be if item of clothing, information of personal affect (no where in their rules did it say anything about stunning the daylights out of them first, but they had to at least be breathing when you got it off them). She was the proud owner of Steve's thumb ring, snatched off the snoozing wraith when Carson had performed one of his medicals. She had received many jealous attempts to steal it which is why she kept it safely in her trinkets box.

Weir had been livid that Sheppard had shot the wraith he named Bob before any of them had had a chance to learn anything more of him. She remembered having stern words with him on prisoner brutality, yes, even if they were a life sucking alien from another galaxy. Those that had met Bob, however briefly, were treated with high regard. They'd also been the naming discussions, since they were damned if they were going to let Sheppard name them all. One of the scientists, who also was quite good at sketching, had made up a list in her spare time and used the descriptions given to her by the other members to make up pictures for all the wraith they had encounter without the aid of a nearby camera. So they had Jimmy, Eddie, Rocky, Greg, Shawn, Erik, Darrel, Gordon and several others.

Michael wasn't talked about. The decision wasn't easy and wasn't popular with the group.

She was flicking through her box, even trying on Steve's ring, when her laptop chimed to inform her of a new email. She looked at it with interested. It was from Lt. Beaton, one of her fellow "hobby group" members.

_"Have just come from Mess. Overheard convo between Shep + McKay + Beckett. We are not alone! At least we have more variety than they do. What's the ratio? One Queen to every hundred or so males? Bring it on!!"_

Weir leaned back and smiled. Well, well, well, this _was_ an appealing little piece of information. Though not totally surprising. She'd have to find a way to use this to her advantage, though considering Sheppard's Kirk-like antics; it wasn't really a surprise before he was trying to chat up wraith queens. She wondered which one they preferred, hopefully one that didn't look like an anorexic supermodel or she'd loose all respect in mankind.

A knock at her door drew her attention. It was the gate technician, Chuck.

"Call from the Daedalus, ma'am."

"Thank you, I'll be right there." Chuck nodded and left, and it was only then did Weir realise she was still wearing Steve's ring. A lucky escape perhaps, but it gave her an idea for a new challenge to suggest to the girls at their next meeting. Wear something of wraith design or origin and see how long you can go without someone commenting on it. Bonus points if you get one of the senior staff, she added mentally. Smiling at her idea, she replaced the ring in its box and returned it to the shelf. Time to go see what Caldwell wanted.

She left her office. After five minutes, her laptop screensaver came on, the one with the wraith photos.

* * *

**Please Read and eRview, it's always nice to know what people think.**

**This was inspired by two things, one was the Wraithal Discrimination DVD extra on SGA season one, where Torri Higgins who plays Elizabeth Weir said she'd both date and "do" a wraith. In fact it looked like almost all the Atlantis Expedition are closet Wraith Worshippers. **

**The second piece of inspiration came from a conversation with Todd's Pet on Gateworld, when she had been sorting out her vast collection of Steve screen caps and had noticed that in his first episode, Steve had a thumb ring but when he appeared later it was absent. We concluded that someone had nicked it.**

**And that someone became Weir.**


End file.
